Together
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Together they will overcome everything. As long as she is there by his side, ans he is there by her side, they fear nothing. So please, don't leave. So please be here for me. Story requested by Silgain.
1. Hyousa

_**Hyousa**_

The amber sky slowly sank into darkness. It's tranquilly night. Moon and stars hanged on the sky, silently filled it with its beauties.

Under the sky, in a town named Tatsumi Port Island, people filled the street as usual. It was a busy town as some of the people were getting their paces up to make it to home before midnight. Some of them were having night life at Paulownia Mall, while some of them were having traffic jam on Moonlight Bridge.

The pace of life always chased after everyone and pushed them to the limits.

However, in a building called Iwatodai Dorm, people were going to bed and prepared for tomorrow. It's a school dorm under the supervision of Gekkoukan High School which were built and controlled by Kirijo Group. Those lived in the dorm were student of that school.

On the second floor, a blue haired boy stared at his phone, watching the time.

11:55

11:56

11:57

11:58

11:59

12:00

_Click!_

The room suddenly covered in a shade of green through the window. The busy town turned into a dead place in a second.

The dark sky now was green in color. The streets filled with bloody water. Electrical equipments were functionless, while the living human turned into coffins.

Now it was a town filled with black creatures. It's a world for non-human.

The boy let out a sigh, throwing the phone to the study desk and then he too, buried his face into the pillow. The sigh dissolved in the air, he closed his eyes.

It's always like this.

Since ten years ago, the world was always like this.

Whenever the time reached twelve at night, it would turn into a green world. He called it Green Hour, but his teammates called it as Dark Hour.

He had used to it.

He had used to the time that wasn't existed. He had used to time no one knew. It's alright.

Now he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only to fight. He had comrades. His back was always supported by his friends and senpais.

He pulled up the blanket covering his head, blocking everything from outside and decided to sleep. But the next second he lifted his head, feeling someone sat beside him.

"Hey, Makoto."

_**Like snow, your hands have always been cold, haven't they?**_

_**If I were to want to grasp it, it seems like it would quietly disappear**_

_**Even if nobody forgives, even if everything will be lost**_

_**I want to meet you**_

_**I want to meet you**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore, if there is no turning back**_

Beside him was a girl in Gekkoukan High uniform. She tied up her shoulder length hair to a high pony tail, and having her trademark XXII clip. Her bloody eyes were especially outstanding in the green, adding another hint of eerily.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"…You would actually wake me up if I don't, Hamuko." He replied with a sigh and got up from the warm bed.

She giggled, moving closer to him.

"Hey, tell me, what kind of fun you have in school?"

"Again?"

"Aww…come on! You know I'm curious!"

Staring at her bright smile, Yuki Makoto let out a bitter smile.

She was always like this, begging him to tell whatever he had been through in a day. She was so interested in normal human life. It couldn't help, he thought.

She listened to him with full attention. She listened carefully as if she would miss any part if she didn't.

She would smile or laugh whenever hearing something funny, but would never interrupt. She wanted to hear the life he had been through, even just a small tiny thing. She thought that's funny.

She wasn't been able to live like him, like normal human. Though she bore a human girl form, she wasn't an exactly human. She only appeared during Dark Hour, and this was the only hour they could meet and talk.

He had no idea why it would turn out like this. But she's been with him ten years since that fateful day. Maybe she had died since then. This was her soul. Maybe he had locked her up within him since then.

Maybe.

Sometime he felt guilty. Maybe it was him had taken her life. The life he was going on, maybe it should belong to her. He thought, she deserved the life he had.

Maybe.

He knew she wished to live normally. He could still remember the first time she put on that school uniform, the smile she had on her face was the brightest he had ever seen. She screamed like a child, jumping on his bed until the Dark Hour ended.

_**Until the end of world will it continue to shine, because**_

_**Expect that you are here, I wish no more**_

_**Oh god, please, just for this moment, avert your eyes**_

_**From our mistakes**_

"And then Junpei, he…"

"Makoto, you're smiling."

Tilting her head, she stared at his face, smiling.

"Hmm?" Was he?

"Back then, you're scary. You're always alone. No one dared to talk to you. You're like…locking yourself up, distanced from the others. You're like…broken puppet, losing all the feelings." She lowered her head, smile faded. "…I was…so scared."

"…Sorry." Makoto didn't know what he should say at this moment. She was right. The incident ten years ago had tore him apart. Having losing his parents, he had no choice, but to move from relatives to relatives. He scared he would be hurt again. He was at the limits, and couldn't afford being broke down once again. To avoid that, he put on an earphone and used the music as the excuse to cut off the communications with the others.

However, there's only person who dared to stay with him. It was her, Arisato Hamuko. She always showed up during Green Hour, and be there to talk to him. She would laugh behalf of him, or cry behalf of him.

It was only her in his childhood.

_**The truth is, I hesitated a bit because I was scared**_

_**That, even if bound together, this person is one who will eventually disappear**_

_**I don't even need those thoughts**_

_**Because it only hurts in my chest again and again**_

Things started to change after he came back to Tatsumi Port Island. He had opened up to the others, started to make new friends, and smiled. It would never happened to him if it was ten years ago. Even Hamuko was feeling gratify.

However, at the same time, he could see Hamuko was changing as well. Her smile – the usual bright and beautiful smile had mixed with a hint of lonely and sadness. He had a feeling, that the girl was hiding something. But the girl was so stubborn to keep it herself, and once she did that, there's no way he could dig it out.

She's like…Yuki Makoto from ten years ago.

"But I like it. I like everything of Makoto." She's still smiling, face reddened. Stretching out her arms, she slowly took him into her embrace. "…Sometime I'm thinking, is it because of me, you've lost smile. You know…I'm not human."

He could see her smile completely faded. She's totally having something wrong. Normally she wouldn't say something like this. She's cheerful, and all these didn't seem related to her at all.

But today she's telling him this. She said she wasn't human. Although both of them knew it from the start, but they would never say it out loud.

Their relationship was fragile. It just seemed it would fade away at anytime.

It scared him.

_**These words from you**_

_**They fasten chains of ice around my heart**_

_**With trembling in pain**_

_**Diverted in the night, to the extent of sadness**_

_**We pile up our sins**_

With that, he took her in arm and hugged her tightly. It's so tight until the girl groaned in pain.

"Hey Makoto…it's hurt…"

"…It doesn't matter you're human or not. You know it isn't any problem in between us. It has nothing to do with you…it's my own will to be distanced. So…don't say that." He stroked her hair gently. "We're always together."

"…Yes, we're always together." She chuckled, resting her head on his chest, eyes closed. "Makoto…I want to be with you. I want to be by your side forever."

"…There's always a place for you. No one could take it."

It would always be her. No one else could replace her, or took her place. No one was precious than her in the world. It didn't matter what she was. Their fate had linked together since ten years ago, and it would link them forever.

_**Until the end of world will it continue to shine, because**_

_**Expect that you are here, I wish no more**_

_**Oh god, please, just for this moment, avert your eyes**_

_**From our mistakes**_

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

It's been a long time i write anything. But since a request comes to me, I have to get my feets move as well. This story basically focus on Makoto and Hamuko, because this is their love story. More chapters are coming up next. Stay tuned if you're interested. And if you don't mind, please do leave a review to tell me how you think about it. I'm highly appreciated your kindness.

Well then, see you next time.


	2. Bokutachi no Uta

_**Bokutachi no Uta**_

"…ko…"

Who was it…?

"…co…to…ke…"

Who was it calling?

"Mako…wa…!"

Yuki Makoto slowly opened his eyes, as light pierced into his sight and he closed them back.

"…Wake up already!"

A familiar scarlet came into sight and turned clearer. It was an auburn haired girl with XXII trademark on her hair. Her bloody orbs were especially beautiful, and it seemed it would take him away at anytime.

It was all too familiar to him.

_**The song you hummed**_

_**Overlaps with my humming**_

_**Things like this could happen to anyone, but**_

_**We laughed over this weird occurrence**_

"…Hamuko?"

"So you've finally back to senses, huh?"

_**Even though it's only a trivial accident **_

_**It makes me really happy**_

_**Because I want to think of you and me**_

_**As more special than anyone else**_

Her eyes shined in flames, obviously was angry. He could see that, though he had no idea what she's angry with.

Even her face was showing: _I am really angry, you know!_

"…What happened…?" Oh his head was aching.

"…You don't remember?" She raised one of her brows, arms crossed.

He looked around and getting up from the ground. The special design and weird taste of the room was completely non-reality. It's too obvious to tell where they were now.

"…Tartarus…"

"Yes, we're inside Tartarus, but hell knows which floor it is."

Yeah…they had sneaked into school intended to rescue Yamagishi Fuuka, a girl who was missing since ten days ago. From their investigation, she wasn't exactly missing. In truth, she's been locked in Tartarus. And thanked to that, they had no choice, but to take risk to sneak into school before Dark Hour approached.

Mitsuru and Yukari was waiting outside, having only he, Akihiko and Junpei doing this alone. Anyway, out of all the possibilities and danger they might face, they did it, but in the cost of being separated with the other two.

"…So, we're separated."

"Yes, you've sleeping all the time! And you know how dangerous to stay here in that condition!?" She shouted behind him, face reddened due to anger.

"Hamuko…"

"I was worried sick! I kept calling you, but you didn't seem to wake up at all! What are you guys doing, taking risk like this…!" Tears started to gather in her eyes. She had to clench her fist so hard, until biting her lips so hard to restrain from crying out. "I know you're worrying the girl, but what if something happen to all of you…to you and you would end up trap in this place!? Have you ever thought about it!?"

_**Sometimes I become anxious **_

_**Thus unconsciously I'm trying to search**_

_**For a proof like the invisible string**_

_**That strongly connects the two of us**_

Makoto was speechless. It was true that this mission was too risky. It could have any chance they would trap in Tartarus like Fuuka. But just as Akihiko said, they couldn't leave her like this. Even it was risky, they had to do it.

And there's no way he would leave Akihiko did it alone.

But now…to see her cried like this, it really hurt him. How could he do this to her? He knew full well she would worry. But yet, he did this without inform her. He simply thought she would understand him, simply thought it was a right decision. But in truth…

"…If anything happens to you…I'll…I'll…!" Her cry was piercing his heart. It's hurt, and making him frowned.

"…I'm sorry, Hamuko."

_**Even if the others sneer at us**_

_**I'll continue to strongly believe**_

_**Even now, I always, always, wishing**_

_**For the future where we are together**_

She sobbed quietly and glared at him hardly.

"…No next time, you got it?"

He nodded without protesting. He had no way to protest, anyway. It was his fault.

Hamuko wiped off the remaining tears. Standing straight, she turned around, and telling him to come with her.

"Come over here."

"…Where are we going?" He couldn't think of a place they could go in Tartarus.

"Shut up and follow me!" It seemed her rage was still there. Makoto quickly zipped his mouth, not dare to ask again.

"…Sorry."

_**Look up and continue to move forward**_

_**Because you're not alone**_

_**Someday I'll say "See, we're fated," to you**_

_**It'll be nice if we can smile together**_

A sigh escaped out of her mouth as she heard that, and a shade of red covered her face. Perhaps she's worried too much, but it was because of him, she's out of controlled. Makoto knew she'd collapse if anything happened to him, as the same would go to him if she did it.

She couldn't lose him, just as he couldn't lose her.

_**As we walk home together**_

_**We looked up at the vast sky**_

_**The fact that our small existence meets**_

_**Even that is such a wonderful thing**_

"…Aren't you looking for Yamagishi Fuuka? I'll show you the way."

"…You know where she was?" That's kinda surprised him. But she wasn't human. Maybe she could what they couldn't...?

She frowned, shaking her head.

"I…don't know. Well, I can feel something over this direction, but I don't know what it is." She slightly tilted her head, lips pursed together. "…Heck…why am I ended up helping you guys?"

Makoto smiled. That's just the Hamuko he knew.

_**The time we nonchalantly spent**_

_**And even the tomorrow that certainly will come**_

_**All of them are irreplaceable things**_

_**That's what you taught me**_

"Stop laughing, and wipe that smile off your face!" She shouted ashamedly, face completely reddened like a tomato. "…You know I'm helping because of you, Makoto."

"Yes, I know."

"Hey, by the way…this was the first time we meet outside of your room since you transferred back to Tatsumi Port Island." Out of the blue, Hamuko suddenly said. She turned her head to see Makoto while chuckling softly. "It's funny. I wonder if we could do this again."

Makoto stopped his pace.

_**No matter what kind of tomorrow awaits me**_

_**If you're by my side**_

_**I'll surely be able to move forward**_

_**I'll always, always, walk together with you to our future**_

Now she talked about it.

Makoto knew she only showed up during Dark Hour, and she would only be able to meet new scenes if he transferred to other places. But even though, she could only show up by his side. He had no idea whether she couldn't leave his side, or was it because she didn't want to, the guilty suddenly swelled inside him like a balloon.

He always knew fact that it was him locking her up. But to feel it this close, he was at the limits to take it.

"…I'm sorry, Hamuko."

It seemed she had aware of his unusualness. She turned around with a frown on her face.

"…Makoto?"

_**That smile of yours always gives me the courage to face forward**_

_**No matter what kind of day awaits, "If it's us, we'll be alright," you said it'll be nice if we can smile together**_

"…It's me locking you for ten years. If wasn't me…maybe you…" Maybe she could live better, living with her own will, going to any places she wanted. Being sealed inside him had confined her from freedom.

It clenched his chest so hard. It's too pain to bear.

"What are you talking about, Makoto?" A pair of soft palm lifted his head and pulled into her warmed embrace. "I'm in bliss. I'm the happiest person in the world, because you're here with me. The times we've spent are the proof I'm living."

_**Even someone like me can be stronger**_

_**With just having you by my side**_

_**That's why, when you feel down**_

_**I want to be by your side**_

"Makoto, it's the same as you wouldn't care what I am, I wouldn't care if I have lost freedom. To me, the most important is to stay by your side. I won't force freedom that's not belonged to me from the beginning."

She said it with bright smile on her face. It always her smile wiped off the heaviness on his chest. Her smile was the cure of his inferiority.

Seeing that smile of her, Makoto finally let out a small chuckle. She's always like this, leading him all the way ahead. It was Hamuko had brought him out from darkness. She always lurked into his heart without warning, just like ten years ago.

_**Even if the others sneer at us**_

_**I'll continue to strongly believe**_

_**Even now, I always, always, wishing**_

_**For the future where we are together**_

Having it in mind, Makoto nodded his head.

"…Thank you, Hamuko."

She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

_**Look up and continue to move forward**_

_**Because you're not alone**_

_**Someday I'll say "See, we're fated," to you**_

_**Then we'll both laugh**_

"Baka Makoto!" She turned her head to other side as she aware of something. "Someone's here. I have to go."

"…Good night, Hamuko."

"See you tomorrow, my dear Makoto."

Just as she vanished into darkness, a pair of thin leg showed up at the back of the corner. The girl slightly stuck her head out with tiredness and fear written on her face. She had aqua short hair, and dressed in Gekkoukan High uniform.

No doubt she's Yamagishi Fuuka.

"Mmm…? Err…you're alone…?"

Makoto widened his eyes. It seemed Hamuko had showed him a right way, but instead of finding her, Yamagishi Fuuka successful in looking for them.

"…Are you Yamagishi Fuuka?"

"Yes…"

Arisato Hamuko sure was an interesting girl.

_**It'll be nice if we can smile together**_


	3. Anata ni Deawanakereba

_**Anata ni Deawanakeraba ~Natsu Yuki, Fuyu Hana~**_

_The first time she met him was ten years ago, the day their parents promised to go out and have a full day of fun and joy._

"_Look Hamuko, this is Yuki Makoto." Her mother told her. "Today, you're friends!"_

_She winked her scarlet eyes and stared at him, the little boy stood before him, slightly shorter than her, but having a pair of beautiful eyes._

_He simply nodded his head in silence to her. Maybe he was shy, or maybe the stare she's giving him was too scary, the boy lowered his head._

_But she didn't care, because…_

_**I don't need memories, I want to sleep for eternity**_

_**At this rate, it's alright, if morning doesn't come**_

_**In my dreams, you've always been laughing**_

_**Hey, why won't it disappear?**_

"_You're…so cute!" Out of the blue, she pounded on him and hugged tightly. He yelled in surprised, trying to push her away. "Your eyes are beautiful! I like it!"_

"_H-Hey Hamuko, you'll scare him!"_

"_Hey Hamuko, stop that…!" _

_Her parents tried to separate the both of them, but she refused to. Hugging tighter to her chest, Hamuko shouted out loud and announced Makoto was hers._

_The only reason because he's too cute._

"_Such a cheerful girl. I hope Makoto could learn from her." Makoto's parents chuckled, seeing the children hugging each other._

"_Yes, I agree with you dear. I wish Makoto could smile a lot like Hamuko-chan. It would be wonderful." _

"_Don't say that, Yuki. Hamuko is way too boyish. I do hope she could act more girly." _

"_That couldn't be help, right?" _

_The adults laughed. But the children simply ignored them, and looked each other in eyes._

"_Nice to meet you, Makoto!"_

"…_Nice to meet you too, Hamuko." He raised a small smile._

"_Oh you're smiling! You're cuter this way!" As she almost opened her arms and hugged him again…_

"…_I won't let you hug me again." The boy distanced a bit and smiled to her in mischief. _

"_Hey don't you think you can run away from me! Here I come!"_

_Their laugh filled the air, as the chase and hide game started. The laughter turned louder when the adults joined them behind._

_**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**_

_**Surely, no matter when –**_

_**You're everything, still my everything**_

_**I love you**_

_**It was a transient miracle, like snow that fell in the middle of summer**_

The Green Hour, or SEES called as Dark Hour was engulfing Yakushima in a sense of eerily.

Hamuko stood behind the window, staring out to the beach. She wasn't enjoying the scene, not a bit. Although this could be her very first time coming to Yakushima and having a trip, but she's completely having no mood to enjoy it.

In fact, she hated it.

If they never came here, Makoto wouldn't meet that android, Aigis. It could be her personal jealousy, but more of her hatred was because Aigis brought her bad memories.

"…"

"What's wrong, Hamuko?" Makoto hugged her from behind.

"…No, I just…thinking about something bad." She forced out a smile. "I…never thought that I'll meet that white robot girl again…"

"Did we meet Aigis before?" Now he asked in surprise. She could know he wasn't lying.

And that's what hit her the most.

Her lips were trembling. Her body was shaking.

"You…don't remember her?"

"…No, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I meet her." His eyes filled with questions. Those questions were direct to her.

_**If I hadn't met you, there wouldn't have been**_

_**Such a heartrending clenching in my chest…but still**_

_**If I hadn't met you, without even knowing of strength or gentleness**_

_**I cried in the corner of the room, without seeing anything**_

Her mind was dizzy. This was the first time she felt this way after losing human body and lived inside Makoto. Her legs felt weak until she had him bracing her up.

"Are you alright, Hamuko?" He must've aware of her condition. Normally this wouldn't happen to her, until she met Aigis.

She pulled off from his hug, sitting on the bed. It might help her to calm down.

"…So you don't remember…I see, is it because of the impact you'd received? I…don't know at all…" Her voice filled with sorrow. It worried Makoto more.

_**I don't need the seasons. I don't want to touch anything**_

_**At this rate, it'd be alright if I forget the name of that flower**_

_**But in my dreams, you're laughing**_

_**Even now, it's this way**_

"Hamuko?"

She lifted her head, looking straight into his sliver orbs. She thought they're too beautiful for the first time she met him. They're like star on the sky, shining with mysterious. But for now, they're too, telling her he had not hiding anything from her. He's telling the truth all the way.

He didn't remember about that.

"…Makoto, what do you think about me? Do you know how I ended up living inside you?"

He frowned. Perhaps he hated that question, but still, he tried to think, and tried his best to provide the answer.

But Hamuko knew he wasn't being able to answer her. Or, he couldn't.

Because he had forgotten.

"I…" The frown of his brows grew deeper.

She smiled weakly.

What did she expect from him? She knew full well he didn't remember a bit, yet she wanted to test him. Oh poor Makoto…that way would only bring more sorrow to him, as well to her.

She's…such a fool.

_**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**_

_**Surely, no matter when – **_

_**You're everything; I'm still waiting**_

_**Is it alright to love you?**_

_**Like the flowers which bloomed in the middle of winter**_

_**They're just fleeting memories now**_

"…It's alright, Makoto. Never mind that…so don't force yourself."

She took him into arm and stroked his blue hair softly. She just did a terrible thing to him, although she knew it's way too cruel.

It didn't matter if he forgot about it. She would remember behalf of him until the day had come. Until the day she would tell him in person, through her mouth.

How she died, and how she ended up living inside him, and the end of the world.

"…I'm sorry Hamuko…I can't recall a bit…that day it was supposed…!"

_**If I hadn't met you, there wouldn't be **_

_**Such loneliness, and nights where my tears wouldn't stop…but still**_

_**What I want to give you is simply a, "You're still loved…"**_

_**Like the me that who first laughed on that night**_

"Yes, we went out together, your parents and my parents…and then…" She softly answered.

"And then…!" He panted, clutching his chest.

"On the way back, we're having accident right on the Moonlight Bridge. We died, and you're the only one survived…"

In her arm, his panting sound slowly turned into soft sobs. She pursed her lips together, holding back the tears in her eyes.

She lied.

_**If a single wish of mine could be granted**_

_**I want to touch you once again**_

_**Feeling grateful to be born**_

_**That morning sun shines down…**_

_Outside the burned car, Hamuko panted for air. She pushed up from the ground, feeling the rough surface below her. It hurt her palms, but now it wasn't the time to think about that._

_Her parents lied on the car seat, blood dripping down from their heads. It really hit her as she started to cry out. _

_What had happened? How come this would happen? _

_Suddenly the boy's face flashed through her mind. She let out a small gasp and lifted her head._

"_Makoto…"_

_Yes, how's he, and his parents? Were they safe?_

_Questions swelled inside her as she gathered enough strength and got up from the ground, looking to her surrounding._

_The sky was dark…no, it was green in color. The moon was so bright and piercing, so gigantic. But it was all too silence, like the world had lost the sense of life._

_But that aside, her first hope was to look for that boy Makoto. _

"_Makoto…! Makoto!" Please be safe…!_

"…_Hamuko…?" A small hand grabbed her from behind. _

"_Makoto, you're safe…!" Tears rolled down immediately. At least he's safe!_

"…_In the cost of my parents died…" His face covered in a shade of darkness. Looks like the accident had taken away their beloved parents._

"_W-What should we do…?"_

"…_We have to get out of here, I think."_

_She nodded, perhaps that's the only way to survive._

_Holding each other's hand firmly, the children walked down to the path before them. On the way, they found something unusual, that no one was around, and that's impossible. Instead of human, they saw coffins, whether inside the car, or outside on the street. Everything was out of ordinary._

_**If I hadn't met you, there wouldn't have been**_

_**Such a heartrending clenching in my chest…but still**_

_**If I hadn't met you, without knowing of strength or gentleness **_

_**If I close my eyes, you're right here**_

_**Even now, if I close my eyes, you're right here **_

"_Hey Makoto…what is…this?" _

"…_I don't know."_

_Tears again filled her eyes while her whole body turned cold. She looked to the boy, feeling so good just to stay with him. _

_He's calm. Maybe he's afraid inside, but he pretended to be calm, and that's enough for Hamuko to stay still. It didn't matter if he's shy or quiet, but he's strong and tough. He's tougher than her, the boyish Hamuko._

_Seeing that, Hamuko bit her lips and swore inside that it would be her to protect him. It would be her to help him, to be there for him._

_With that in mind, she held their hands tighter._

"…_Hamuko, do you see that?"_

"_Huh?" She lifted her head, looking to the pointed direction. "That's…"_

_There were a white blonde girl and a sliver mask thing fighting over the other way. The blonde girl didn't seem to be human judging from her appearance, and so the sliver mask thing. _

_What were they?_

_The blonde girl leaped forward, charging while firing. The sliver mask thing simply dodged it. With god speed it dashed forward and grabbed her on neck, tossing her away._

"_Waaahhh!"_

"_Hmm…err…!" The blonde girl fell right beside the children, having hard time to recover from position. "Why…?" While she struggled to get up, shock and fear obviously climbed up to her face, a shade of uncertain appeared on her emotionless beautiful face._

_Hamuko could see the girl was injured badly, so badly that she wasn't able to stand up. But that silver mask thing was coming, right behind them. _

_It lifted the sword on hand, about to wield down – _

"…_No, WAIT!" Out of surprised, Makoto rushed to the blonde girl's side and opened his arms as to shield her_

_While Hamuko – _

"_MAKOTO!" _


	4. Aishiteru

_**Aishiteru**_

Under the gigantic eerily moon on a bloody street, two figures walked up to the path to the shrine. It was such a quiet night, too quiet indeed, where no one but only th two of them.

This was Green Hour, or SEES called as Dark Hour. No living creatures were allowed in this realm, and it should have included these two.

However, those with special power were excluded. They're persona user, and the blue haired boy was one of them.

Yuki Makoto, one of the students of Gekkoukan High School. Apparently, he was the leader of SEES, as people called SpecializedExtracurricular Execution Squad, SEES in short. Currently, they're looking a way to get rid of this Dark Hour by exploring the giant tower Tartarus.

Anyway, today they weren't going to Tartarus. Instead, someone dragged him out to the shrine.

_**Hey, just for a little while**_

_**Just for a little more, please listen to me**_

_**Hey, just for a little more**_

_**Is it alright to be a little more willful?**_

"…Why are we going there?"

"Today is the summer festival, right? I want to go there!"

"…Everything is in darkness."

"I know! You don't have to tell me!" The girl slapped his head, face reddened. "I-I just want to feel it!"

Arisato Hamuko, an auburn haired girl lived inside Makoto since ten years ago. For these ten years, she accompanied him from the most difficult times until now, the day he transferred back to Tatsumi Port Island. She's a part of Makoto, and likewise.

_**Right after receiving, it seems to disappear again**_

_**Could you say something to me?**_

"…Sorry."

Today the shrine was celebrating summer festival, and they had a lot of fun to enjoy. Unfortunately, they hadn't celebrated it since then. No wondered the girl was so excited.

"Hey Makoto, how was it feeling since it has been such a long time?"

_**I love you, I love you**_

_**Until the end of the world**_

_**While smiling foolishly**_

_**Try saying it "I love you"**_

_**Even though it's such a simple thing, I can't do it**_

_**I wished to the sky to be able to love properly**_

"…Well, it's kinda funny and…enjoying." Makoto smiled shyly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Who are you going with? Yukari-chan? Fuuka-cha or Mitsuru-san?" She giggled softly.

"Hmm, well…" He shifted his gaze from her face to other direction, which caused Hamuko to raise her brows.

"What? Don't tell me you're going with…Aigis?"

Aigis, the white android maiden who joined the team in Yakushima during their trip over there. To Makoto, she's simply a new member. But to Hamuko, she's someone she hated. It might not be correct at all, but it's true that she disliked her, and if possible, she wanted her to get away from Makoto.

"N-No of course. We all went together." He quickly made it clear before it could ignite her rage.

Although he had no idea why she hated Aigis, he wanted to spend time together with her in peace.

_**Hey, there are so many thing that**_

_**I want to know, and that I don't know well**_

_**Thus, with these two bodies that can't become one**_

_**We hugged with all our might**_

"… I don't mind at all." She pouted, walking up the stair. "Wow…it's beautiful here."

"Yeah."

The stalls here, of course were closed. But judging from the coffins here, it told that some of the people were still staying to prepare for tomorrow. Hamuko took a few steps forward, could still feeling the hilarious a moment ago.

She opened her arms, taking a deep breathe and then giggling softly.

"Hey Makoto, it has been ten years since I joined any festival!" She jumped a few times. "Although nobody is here, I can't help but feel excited!"

"…This was my first time joined the summer festival since then." Makoto smiled, seeing her in such an excitement. He caught her in arm as she suddenly gave him a hug. "It isn't bad at all to enjoy in Dark Hour. It's feeling different."

Hamuko smiled shyly. One of the reasons she felt excited was because it had been a long time she did so, but another reason was because Makoto was here with her.

She completely agreed with him, that it was so quite and peaceful right now. This was the time only belonged to both of them, to her. He was hers during this short period, and she's feeling grateful.

_**Just by being here with me**_

_**The world has already begun changing**_

_**This monotonic scenery**_

_**Look, it now reflects such vividness**_

_**Before I knew it, we were so separated**_

_**Let's walk on holding hands**_

_**If we are able to continue loving properly**_

"…I wonder why there's no shadow around." Makoto looked around in alert. He's been carrying his weapon just in case, but it seemed they're lucky.

She raised a bitter smile as she noticed his uneasy. She understood what he's worrying, although she hoped he could enjoy the moment now.

"Don't worry, Makoto. Perhaps it's because I'm here so no shadow is dare to stay around." She half joked, chuckling.

"…I hope so." And he really treated it as a joke.

It wasn't a joke. It's because she's here so no shadow was allowed to stay near. He didn't know that, she had such strong influence over the shadows.

"Hey I'm not joking! Geez…Makoto." Shrugging the matter off, she stayed quiet. "…I hope I can spend more times with you outside. You know it's boring and I want to see the changes over the years."

He looked at her in eyes, nodded without hesitation.

"…Well, if it could be so peaceful like this, I think it's a good idea."

She had never thought it before that he would actually agree with her. Everything could happen during Dark Hour, and it was extremely dangerous to walk alone on street. But Makoto agreed to accompany her just because she wanted. It's a big surprise to her indeed.

"Makoto…"

_**Even if the day that we must part comes**_

_**If there are days that I can think of you, I guess that's alright**_

_**Someday the meaning behind ours separation will arrive**_

_**Because we made a promise, let's move on to tomorrow**_

"Aww! Aww!"

A familiar dog's bark sounded behind them. It was the white dog, getting near to them. He's been saved by SEES few days before and now was one of the members in the team.

"…Koromaru?"

"He follows us here?" It seemed he's behind them all the times. Hamuko let out a sigh, couldn't help but smiled.

Makoto petted Koromaru's head gently, unaware of her feeling.

He hadn't aware of the distances from the dog as far as she could. He hadn't aware of her uneasiness around the dog.

"Hamuko?"

She shook her head, hiding behind him.

"…It's alright. Well, I think it's time to go back. The Green Hour is soon ended."

On the way back to dorm, Hamuko tried to stay away from the white dog, but kept a close distance with Makoto. She didn't want the dog to ruin the peaceful moment of them.

"…Hey Makoto, is it a promise?"

"Hmm?"

"…You said…you will spend time with me, showing me the town…" She closed their gaps by grabbing his arm and leaned on it.

He smiled, petting her head.

"Of course it's a promise."

She smiled sweetly under her face, face reddened.

She's such a blissful person. As long as she's with him, she needed no more. She asked no more. The promise might not accomplish at last, but she felt blissful with just a promise.

Because she always knew, that she couldn't ask more than what she had on hand.

_**I love you, I love you**_

_**Until the end of the world**_

_**While smiling foolishly**_

_**Try saying it "I love you"**_

_**Even though it's such a simple thing, I can't do it**_

_**I wished to the sky to be able to love properly**_

"…Thank you Makoto." She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on his cheek, softly and gently, filling his senses with her sweet smells. "Good night, and see you tomorrow."

And then, she disappeared into darkness, leaving a soft and small whisper.

_**I wished to the sky…**_

_I love you, Makoto._


	5. Endless Story

_**Endless Story**_

It was the time for non-reality. It was too, the time she's allowed to stay.

Arisato Hamuko sat on the bed, looking out to the window staring up to the gigantic moon in the sky. She's been living inside Yuki Makoto for ten years, and this was the only time she could show up beside him.

It was the time belonged to only the both of them. Normally, he would always wait for her, but today was an exception.

_**If you haven't changed your mind**_

_**I wish for you to be by my side tonight**_

He's been asleep before the time.

Hamuko stared at his sleeping face while stroking his blue hair repeatedly.

He's been like this for the past hours. Though he's sleeping, but he didn't sleep in peace.

He's having nightmare, and struggling to get free from it.

_**I'm tired of pretending to be strong**_

_**I was young, everytime I think about you**_

_**Now I can say I miss you**_

_**It's hard to say I'm sorry**_

"Makoto…"

It must be because of the incident from yesterday.

Aragaki Shinjiro was dead.

He's senpai to Makoto, Hamuko knew him from Makoto. For first, Makoto said Shinjiro was quite a scary person. And then later, he said he was nice, and always cooked for them to avoid them from eating Fuuka's meal. Makoto smiled at that time. She could see he was truly happy.

However, at the same time, Makoto could find Shinjiro was hiding something, as well as Akihiko. Shinjiro would try to avoid came in touch with Amada Ken whenever the boy was around. But no one was aware of that, so he just let it be.

It must have something to do with this. Makoto's nightmare must have something to do with Shinjiro.

He must be feeling guilty for not being able to save Shinjiro from death.

A loud gasp sounded from the blue haired boy as he suddenly jerked up from the bed. Fear filled his sliver colored eyes, and sweat rolled down to his cheek.

He's trembling. His whole body was cold like ice.

"M-Makoto!?" She quickly checked on him.

It had been ten years since she saw him in shock and fear. It was the time after their parents gone, and after he's been moved to relative's house.

At that time, he was like this, jerked up from nightmare every night, and bit his lips until bleeding.

_**If this was for you and not for anyone else**_

_**I wish to sing this song**_

_**Endless story, to this endless brilliance**_

_**Always I wish to tell you till the end of time**_

"…Hamuko…" He collapsed in her arms, hugging her closely as if she might go in a second.

"It's alright Makoto, I'm here!" Petting his back, Hamuko hugged him tightly to calm him down, just as she did ten years ago.

"…I failed again. I failed to save him…he died right before me…!"

"No Makoto! It's not your fault!" Tears gathered in her scarlet eyes, feeling so pain in her chest. "You know nothing about his past, and even Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai couldn't stop it, let alone you…so please, don't blame yourself…"

"…Hamuko, I feel like I have recalled something from the past…" He muttered softly, and she was shocked by it. "…We're going on a trip together. On the way back, an accident had taken our parents…"

She listened to him quietly, biting her lips unconsciously. She didn't want him to remember it…not now not here! But…

_**Memories of our time together**_

_**Don't erase it, leave it, don't go away**_

"…It was Green Hour, and then we met someone…I couldn't remember clearly but I tried to save her, and then…Err!" He clutched his head in grieve pain, panting for air.

"It's enough, Makoto! Stop thinking about it!" She shouted out of lungs. She was afraid…she didn't want to listen to it anymore!

She believed this was the memories he wanted to forget the most. That's why he couldn't remember at all. That's why he said this was the first time he met Aigis at Yakushima. That was the memories he wanted to erase the most.

It was her bringing him the pain. He shouldn't have suffered because of her! It was her fault instead!

_**Starting to melt from the warmth, I make sure**_

_**Drops of kindness spread through my chest**_

_**It pains me so much, I'm missing you**_

_**Don't let go of our held hands**_

"…I lost someone important to me…I couldn't save her…I failed to protect anyone…!" He still blaming himself for the matter, and it brought pain and sorrow to her.

Makoto deserved better. He shouldn't suffer the pain she had created. If someone needed to suffer, it would be her.

Then…wasn't it better if she didn't exist from the beginning?

"…Makoto…I will erase your pain, so please ki -"

Wait…what was she thinking? What was she doing?

Was she tried to add more pain to him at the difficult time of him? It's true she wanted to erase his pain, but now wasn't the suitable time. She should have known it.

…_so please kill me…_

What was she trying to tell him?

She's such a fool…how could she did this to him? She's such a terrible person. Even now, she's only thinking about herself, thinking how to erase the pain in her, not for him!

_**If this can come true, once more for you**_

_**I want to sing this song**_

_**Endless story, with my endless love**_

_**Tell me why; please tell me till the end of time**_

"…Hamuko?" He lifted his eyes, looking at her in questions.

"No…no, it's…nothing." He had his head rest on her shoulder, holding both of his hands. "…You don't have to pretend strong in front of me, you know. You're a normal human. There's must be something you couldn't do. So…don't blame yourself…"

"…Thank you for being here for me, Hamuko…"

"I'm grateful about it…"

Kissing his forehead, she embraced him until the Green Hour ended.

However, no one could understand the pain in her heart. In this one hour, she let tears rolled down like a broken tab.

_**If this was for you and not for anyone else**_

_**I want to sing this song**_

_**Endless story, to this endless brilliance **_

_**Always I wish to tell you till the end of time**_


	6. See You

_**See You**_

_**No matter what kind of future awaits us**_

_**I wanted us to see it together**_

_**At a distance close enough to convey all our feelings**_

_**I already knew that you were leaving**_

_**But I couldn't say anything to encourage you**_

Once, he asked her.

"_What would happen to you if all the twelve shadows are defeated?"_

_She looked at him, winking a few times._

"…_Hmm I don't know." She shrugged lightly. "But I don't think anything would happen to me."_

"_Are you sure? You know…we're going to erase Dark Hour, and you…"_

This was what he afraid the most.

Hamuko only showed up during Dark Hour. How's she if Dark Hour existed no more? Would she…disappear along with it?

_Seeing through his inner worries, Hamuko leaned forward and gave him a hug._

"_It's alright Makoto. Nothing is going to happen to me."_

_She promised._

"_Yes, it's a promise. I'm not going anywhere." _

_**After I held you tight for the last time**_

_**My heart was engulfed in warmth**_

_**And in just as much grief**_

…

Today was the final trial to SEES. The last shadow of twelve, arcana Hanged Man. The battle started on the Moonlight Bridge, where he and Hamuko's parents passed away.

He almost lost his usual cool in this battle. To think his parents died in this place, and the final battle was nowhere but here in this fateful place, he failed to control his emotion.

This must be fate, he believed. This was the place where everything started, now it was the place where would end everything. He should feel relief. He should feel it this way, he should be happy about it. But –

…Why a part of him was afraid?

…Why he kept remembering the promise Hamuko made with him?

…Why he felt like…he's going to lose something precious?

_**Saying goodbye because I love you**_

_**You gave me all your love and brought me happiness**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until you found true self**_

_**Don't forget to smile**_

"…Hamuko…"

He called out for her.

"…Hamuko…"

She should be around during this hour. She should be somewhere around.

"…Hamuko…!"

Why she didn't answer him?

Though she wouldn't show up when the others were around, but at least…at least answered his call!

_Where are you!?_

_**You never liked to make me worry**_

_**So you won't tell me even if something's happened**_

_**But once I notice that you're hiding your pain**_

_**I will rush to you**_

His legs lost strength. Looking at the giant shadow before him, he was hesitated. This was the first time he ever felt this. This was the first time he felt hesitated to kill the shadow.

He…couldn't do it.

Why…? What was this feeling?

"_Watch out Yuki-kun! Behind you!"_

Fuuka's scream echoed in his head, forcing him to move, yet his strength didn't permit it.

He lost balance.

He's falling.

_**Holding your large baggage**_

_**At the other side of the cold door, you said**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**With trembling lips**_

"Yuki-kun!"

"Hey dude!"

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to strike him.

"Hamuko…"

He would die here. In this fateful place, he would lose his life.

Was this…his fate?

_**Whenever you feel like you're alone**_

_**Look up at the vast and boundless sky**_

_**Even if we have chosen to go different ways**_

_**At out destination, again and again**_

_**Surely, we will encounter each other once more**_

"_What are you doing, you jerk!"_

For a second, Hanged Man seemed stopped moving, or rather – slowing down. Everything around him was slowing down, his comrades or even the time.

Someone pinched his cheeck hardly.

"_I'm not gonna let you die here!"_

She said with crying tone. As she said, the harder she pinched.

"It's hurt, Hamuko…"

And then out of his notice, Aigis grabbed him on arm and pulled him back just as the attack about to reach him. It's an inch to reach his face, but he's safe. He dodged that attack.

_**We were always looking at the same view**_

_**I thought that would continue forever**_

_**But to change yourself, you even tried to hide your insecurities**_

_**I know that better than anyone else**_

_**So I won't show you my tears**_

"Are you hurt, Makoto-san?" Aigis asked in a hint of worry.

"…I'm alright."

It must be Hamuko. It must be her saving him from the fatal attack.

"…So you finally answer me?" He let out a sigh, smiling bitterly.

Now he could feel she's beside him. From her tone, she must be crying now. She must be angry with him because he let himself opened up for the enemy so easily. He…always made her worried.

"…I'm sorry Hamuko."

Her presence comforted him a bit. If out of everything in the world he's allowed to hold forever, it would be her. She was his light, a light of hope that leaded him all the way back to this place.

He needed nothing, but her.

"I'm going to end this battle soon. Wait for me…"

…

"Hey, did we do it…?"

"…Did we defeat all of them?"

"Shall we call it 'operation successful'? Or rather 'mission complete'?"

"Yes…it's over."

Everyone cheered out loudly. They hugged each other for this memorable moment. After a long battle, they finally came here. They finally defeated all the twelve shadows. They should be happy about it.

But Makoto was…

"…Hamuko?"

Just as he cut down the mask of Hanged Man, he suddenly felt off, just like something had torn up inside him. It's…hurt inside.

And her presence was gone.

_**Your dream is my dream too**_

_**Because you showed me that same ray of hope**_

_**I will support you all the way**_

_**Ever since the day I made that promise**_

_**I had believed in you, and I always will**_

_**Right now, right here, I am**_

"…Makoto."

Crimson eyes shined with sparkling tears, Hamuko, staying far behind the team, staring at his puzzled face.

He must've felt it. He must've aware of her absence.

She knew this day would come. She had prepared for it, yet it's so pain to say goodbye.

Sometimes she would think 'what if she told him to kill her'? How the things would turn out eventually? But it's useless to think it right now, because the death of all living things was decided.

They would have to accept what was going to come to them.

Tears rolled down, dripping on the ground.

"…That's why I said nothing will happen to me, jerk."

"…That's why I told you not to worry."

"…Because this is the day we say goodbye…"

_**Saying goodbye because I love you**_

_**You gave me all your love and brought me happiness**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until you find your true self**_

_**Don't forget to smile**_

_**Until the day we meet again**_

Hamuko was gone. She never showed up again since that day.

He couldn't feel her presence at all. She didn't respond his call anymore.

She…disappeared.


	7. My Life

_**My Life**_

Since that day, Hamuko never showed up, not even once. She's completely gone in his life. Even he waited for her as usual, she didn't show up like she did before.

She's gone. She left him.

_**If there is no endless song to sing**_

_**Then simply sing it again**_

_**If there is unwilting flower**_

_**Then plant another seed**_

At last, they failed to erase Dark Hour. Instead, Mitsuru's father was killed in the exchanged of their foolishness. It was all because of their foolishness her father was killed by Ikutsuki. Aigis almost bear the sin of killing all of them. It's all their faults.

Although Ikutsuki was dead, it still didn't erase their fault of being naïve.

He failed to make it. And now, he even lost her.

"…Hamuko…"

Her disappearance must've something to do with the shadows. He hadn't thought about this before, but the possibility wasn't zero at all. She never told him, but she might know about shadows from the beginning. She's… hiding it all the times, bearing all the pain by herself.

The life without her was boring and meaningless. He shouldn't feel it this way, yet his heart and feeling got the best of him.

He needed her.

Yuki Makoto could never leave Arisato Hamuko. This was truth.

The school trip was meaningless without her. The normal social life was lifeless without her. Now he knew, the one he wanted to spend times with was her, only her.

Sometimes he would find someone looked so similar to her. The auburn hair, the high pony tail and those hair pins…all of them were so familiar. But just when he wanted to chase after the person, she's gone.

From then on, he knew he needed no one but her, Arisato Hamuko.

_**My life…my life for you…**_

…

Today he's skipping school.

Today he didn't care if Mitsuru would execute him for that or what so ever. He couldn't care.

He needed to see her. He wanted met her.

Today he had a terrible dream. The most terrible dream he had over the years. Maybe, it was the punishment for him, for overlooking the truth for ten years.

That's what she tried to hide for the past ten years.

How could she bear it all by herself for such a long time? How terrible he was to ignore her pain for those times being? He should have shared the pain with her, but he didn't. He closed himself up in his own world, fearing to be hurt once again. But in truth, the one got hurt the most was Hamuko.

She's always been there to take the burden for him.

She's…such stupid.

Biting his lips, he brought himself to the Moonlight Bridge, the place where the incident occurred ten years ago.

Here was the nightmare occurred, which he overlooked all the times. He chose to lock the painful memories in the deep of his mind, only to protect his fragile heart.

However, Hamuko was there to bear it for him. She's there and faced it bravely.

That's why she's shocked at the time they're in Yakushima. That's why she looked upset when he failed to recognize Aigis.

He's…a fool.

"…So, you're truly here."

_**In the never ending eternity**_

_**All secretly want to believe**_

_**So until you run into**_

_**The sadness of reality**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

The girl in front of her looked over the shoulder and smile to him. Her smile was so bright, yet a hint of sadness went across her face at the same time.

"Hey Makoto, this is the first time we meet during daytime." She looked up to the blue sky. "It has been a long time I saw clear blue sky. It's…amazingly beautiful."

"…Yes, the sky always remains the same despite what happen in our life."

_**I remember my mother's breast**_

_**Warm and kind**_

_**And on the ay I leave this world**_

_**I will likely think of it**_

She let out a lonely smile. "…Since you're here, I think you must've remembered it all."

"…Yes. I remember everything. I remember the day of the incident, how our parents died…and then you…"

"…Yes, I was dead." She remained her smile. "I was killed by Death."

Ten years ago during the Dark Hour, they met Death and Aigis fighting each other on the Moonlight Bridge. Aigis was beaten down, just a few inches before them.

_Hamuko could see the girl was injured badly, so badly that she wasn't able to stand up. But that silver mask thing was coming, right behind them. _

_It lifted the sword on hand, about to wield down – _

"…_No, WAIT!" Out of surprised, Makoto rushed to the blonde girl's side and opened his arms as to shield her._

_While Hamuko – _

"_MAKOTO!" _

_No! _

_She screamed in her mind. _

_It will kill Makoto!_

_The first came into her mind was to protect Makoto. She couldn't let him die like that, so she – _

_The time had stopped. Everything had stopped. _

_The one filled his sight was Makoto's face, his deeply shocked face._

_Blood splashed on his face and body. For a moment, she widened her eyes, thinking that's his blood. But when she moved her body, grieve pain immediately piercing her from inside, consuming her rapidly._

"…_Hamuko…"_

_Her hand touched the red liquids. It stained her most favorite skirt, but it didn't matter now. _

_A long blade had pierced through her body._

_The blade was inside her body, stirring it disgustedly._

_So…that's her blood._

_She lost strength. Her hand dropped down, but the blade still inside her. _

_She wanted to close her eyes. Her eyes were heavy._

_It's cold. She saw the bloody flower blossomed under her legs. _

_It's cold._

_But…_

"…_Makoto…" _

_As long as you're safe…_

_It's alright…_

"_Hamuko…HAMUKOOOOOOOOO!"_

_His scream filled her ears, but she had no strength to respond. She's…so tired._

"…_Ergh…I have to…stop it here…" The blonde android immediately pushed up from the ground, stretching her arms toward the sliver masked thing. "…I am sorry, human boy."_

_That's the last sentence she heard. _

_And Makoto's scream._

_**Don't forget**_

_**Don't forget my voice**_

_**Voice of me**_

_**If someday and end must come**_

_**Just live now beautifully**_

…

"Aigis sealed Death inside you, together with me." She lifted her face, forcing out a smile. "Death first went inside me, and then into you again. In other words, I am Death. All the twelve shadows are bound to be a part of me, calling for me."

"…"

Seeing her in that smile, Makoto immediately embraced her dearly.

"…Makoto."

"Don't give me that face…It's…my fault. I'm sorry…"

_**Don't forget **_

_**Don't forget me**_

"No, Makoto. I'm glad in truth." She gently stroked his hair. "If Death wasn't inside me, I wouldn't be able to stay with you. Death…granted me chance to live inside you, to have you as my only world."

She lifted his head in his palms, kissing him softly.

"I'm the blissful person in the world."

"Hamuko…"

"Let's go back to the dorm. We… have to tell everyone."

_**If someday an end must come**_

_**Just live**_

They went back to the dorm together, telling the truth to all the members in SEES.

Aigis first collapsed. She remembered everything from the past, just like Makoto. The first thing she did when seeing Hamuko was to embrace her. Recently, the white android seemed more humanly, and feelings started to grow inside her as well.

After the introduction, she moved into the main topic. SEES learned that there's one more enemy they had to face, Nyx, the Goddess of Night. Once Nyx descended, it marked the destruction of the humanities as well. The result of defeating all the twelve shadows brought Hamuko down to the world, and as the Appriser of Nyx, was destined to be the harbinger of Death, and apparently there's no way to stop Nyx.

"…Are you leaving again?"

"After all these, I can't stay here." She smiled sadly.

_**Yes, just live beautifully**_

Biting his bottom lip, Makoto held her hand as tight as he could. He had a feeling she would just disappear if he didn't hold tight enough.

"…Makoto, there's something I left to tell everyone." She said timidly.

"What…?"

_**And when you're ready to welcome that end**_

"There's a way to stop Nyx." She smiled. "Maybe that's the only way left. I…want you to choose."

"…What is it…?" He furrowed his brows. What was this feeling? It felt…so unreal.

What's wrong with her smile? It…was so distanced.

_**To the one you love**_

_**Don't shed a tear**_

_**Just live now, beautifully**_

"…The only way to stop Nyx from descending to the world is…killing me."


	8. Last Snow

_**Last Snow**_

Since that day, it has been a month.

Since the day she told him to choose, a month passed so rapidly he couldn't realize.

The time to choose.

New Year Eve.

The time they left was limited. Too short – if he must said.

_**Don't go, breath and just you are stay by my side**_

"**_L_**_**ie" I close my eyes, I see and smile**_

Today he had to choose, whether to kill Hamuko, or faced Nyx on the Promised Day.

Although the other SEES members were shocked by the fact in the very first hand, they're managed to recover after giving some times to calm down and think.

They'd overcome the fear within them, and determined to fight Nyx, despite what would come to them if they lost.

Because they're left no choice, but to fight. They knew nothing about the other choice Hamuko offered.

_**So it happens sooner I'm holding you tight**_

_**As far as the remaining scar**_

_**I'm so much in love, with everything**_

This was the only way to survive.

However, he knew it.

He was the only one could change the fate of everyone. He held the key to save everyone, yet he's hesitated.

He could have just killed Hamuko, instead of having everyone to face the unbeatable Queen of Night.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't kill Hamuko. He couldn't kill the only girl he loved so much in the world. He had no idea how Hamuko could say it right to his face, but he knew too well he wouldn't be able to do it.

If there's someone to scarify in this, he wish it was him, instead of Hamuko.

She…had lost too much.

After the school done for the day, Makoto headed right away to Moonlight Bridge, the only place she would be there.

The winter this year was quite cold indeed. It's snowing now.

It's cold. It's freezing. His hands were shaking. But he had to go.

He had to tell her.

_**This snow piles up, wrapping up the world**_

_**Maybe it's okay if nothing changes **_

_**Letting go from you, all those memories**_

_**While scattering in the sky**_

_**Like the snow, falling "Sayonara"**_

Since that day, he tried to look for her several times on Moonlight Bridge, failed however. She didn't seem to meet him before he made up his mind. Maybe that's her determination, they way she showed him.

But now, he's going to show her his determination too.

He wanted to protect those precious people with his own two hands. This was his determination, and his only choice.

_**In your warm palms hand you cover my cheek**_

_**Turning just a little bit, I kissed them**_

"…Hamuko."

So, she's waiting for him as well.

"…I know you will come." She sighed, and raised a bitter smile. "You've been looking for me several times."

"Because I want to see you…you know my feeling to you all along."

"…The same goes to me, Makoto." Her eyes filled with sparkling tears, holding both of her hands together tightly. "…I miss you so much…"

Immediately he grabbed her into his arm, hugging her as much as he could.

"…We don't have to endure all these, do we?" He buried his face into her hair, biting his lips. "…I don't want to lose you. I don't care about the world. To me, you're already the world to me…and I will protect my world, I want to protect my world."

No one could get her away from him.

_**Forever, if I was to have it**_

_**Maybe it would be you**_

_**Time would stop as it is, shining**_

"Makoto…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She felt touched, but at the same time, she's scared. "But if you don't kill me, the world will…"

"If I'd have to kill my own world, I'd rather kill myself first!" He retorted it before she could finish the sentence.

"…!" She let out a gasp, so loud she could hear her breath.

She felt the same. That's why she wanted him to end her life. If someone must kill her, she wished it was him. At least it was him ended her life so she had no regret.

But deep down in her heart, she wished to stay by his side. She didn't care how the world would turn, she needed but him alone. Her world was him, one and only. She didn't want her beloved to suffer such unbearable pain, so she told him to kill her.

She's too cruel, she knew it. But she had no choice.

"…Hamuko, stay with me. Be by my side."

"…Yes."

_**Look, because your hand's still warm**_

_**The snow will be melted**_

_**The fragments of the frozen tears because this cold place**_

_**Is the only place I can live well**_

_**Will you lead me far away?**_

She nodded softly, hugging her only world tightly.

It's been a month, and she missed him so much until she couldn't bear it. She let out a sigh, buried her face into his chest. The boy she loved, the boy she fell love with in the first sight.

"…Makoto, let's go back to the dorm. There's something I must tell everyone before facing Nyx."

…

"Is that alright, Makoto?"

Hamuko informed all the members about Nyx, where to find Nyx, and the time they left to spend for the last moment in life.

They're so determined with their decision, and seemed no regret in them. She smiled for their braveness and toughness. That's the possibility of human being, which the Goddess didn't realize. The hope might be so dim, yet it could turn into a bright future later. Who knew?

"Yes, thanks Hamuko. That's enough to fight Nyx." He pulled her nearer into his arm, smiling. "We will do our best."

Nodding, she closed her eyes in his embrace. She believed in him, she always did.

It's still snowing. But she felt so warm in his arm.

_**Pure white, spread wide life's wings**_

_**Are until the end, glittering, flying to the sky**_

_**Why? What for? Don't do it alone**_

_**I want to see you, I want to see you**_

_**Goodbye**_

"Hey Makoto…do you remember our promise?"

"…You mean the promise we made on the day you dragged me out?" He chuckled. "Yes, well, I do."

"It comes true now. I'm looking at the same sky as you. We can walk around outside the Dark Hour. We can go other places now. Many many places…"

But they're on the rooftop however, she thought inwardly, and chuckled softly. She lifted her head, staring into his silver orbs.

"…What's with those sparkling eyes?"

"Let's go out tomorrow! I want to eat the ramen you kept telling me! And then the game station, I want the Jack Frost Doll! And then…!"

Her words suddenly trailed off, as his lips pressed on hers, so soft and gentle.

_**This snow it piles up, wrapping up the world**_

_**It'll be good if I could start again**_

_**Letting go of you, all of those memories**_

_**It would be good if I could bury it all**_

_**Tomorrow won't come no more**_

"As long as you're here with me, never leaving me, I'll take you everywhere you want."

"…I'm sorry Makoto. I'll never do that again."

Lips pressing against each other, he bit her bottom lips softly, earning a small laughter from her. Both needed more. They needed more from each other, and they keep kissing each other.

It's cold, but they're warm. They felt so sweet and blissful.

Even this was the last snow they saw, it didn't matter now. They only need each other, for this time being.

_**Look, because your hand's still warm**_

_**The snow will be melted **_

_**The fragments of the frozen tears because this cold place**_

_**Is the only place I can live well**_

_**Will you lead me far away?**_


	9. Kimi Sora Kiseki

_**Kimi Sora Kiseki**_

_**When I touched you**_

_**I heard your heart beat faster**_

_**It was the first time I realized**_

_**That love becomes strength**_

"It's almost the Green Hour."

"Well, are you ready, Makoto?"

Tilting her head, Hamuko asked with a cute smile.

He turned around, looking to her scarlet orbs, nodded firmly.

"Of course."

They've been ready for this battle for one whole month. Climbing up to the top of Tartarus, and training hard to the difficulties before them, and swore to protect those precious to them. Their friends, their families, the town, and the person they loved from the bottom of the heart. They swore to fight to the end.

She walked near to him, lifted his face with her two palms.

"…Makoto, from now on, you'll only have to think about beating Nyx. Your final enemy is Nyx, that's your goal." Although she knew full well Nyx was unbeatable, she wished miracle would bring them a bright future, without shadows, without Nyx. "I'll not be around you during the battle, but do remember I'm always there by your side. I'll wish for your victory."

She wished no more than this. She wished everyone could live without taking the burden of saving the world from shadows and all. She wished he could live happily.

Once the Nyx descended the world, she would turn into the Appriser, and was destined to fight whoever blocking in front of her. She was destined to be the one who brought The Fall to the world. But still, she wanted him to know, that she's always sided with him.

She'd always pray for him.

_**I wish to the stardust studded sky**_

_**That I may reach you**_

_**Can you hear my song?**_

"…Hamuko, what would happen to you if Nyx is defeated?" Makoto asked, hugging her closely. "Will you…disappear?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged. "But I'm satisfied with all the times I spent with you in the last one month. You know how much I love you, and you'll remember it in the future."

She didn't know how things would turn after the battle, or even during the battle, of course she had no idea about herself. But in case they really beat Nyx, the only possible happened to her was disappeared along with Nyx.

But even though, she would live inside him, forever. Her love would always together with him in the future. That's enough.

"…I love you, Hamuko." They shared one last passionate kiss, embracing each other as much as they could, before breaking into the last battle.

"…I have to go. See you there." Tears gathered in her eyes, feeling so ache in her heart. She would give him the most beautiful smile in their last moment. She wanted to carve into his mind forever.

Down at the lounge, she gave everyone a farewell before leaving the dorm. They're nice people, best friends to her. They've become so close in the one last month to spend together, shopping, singing and playing. All these were the happiest time in her life.

She's such a lucky person, wasn't she?

_**I love you forever**_

_**I couldn't say it at the last**_

_**It ay be too late, but I have feelings I want to convey**_

_**I love you I want you to hear it**_

_**Again and again**_

_**Because I love you**_

Time marked at twelve, and the world turned green.

In front of Tartarus, Makoto stared at the top of the tower.

It's time to go. The final battle.

* * *

><p>"My dear guest, please open your eyes."<p>

Obliged the words, first thing came into his sight was the blood shooting eyes and long nose. The Velvet Room, the old man Igor.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…do you remember how you end up here?" Igor asked with that usual creepy smile.

"I was…"

Yes, they're fighting Hamuko, no, that's Nyx Avatar. They beat her, yet victory didn't seem to side with them. They failed to stop Nyx from descending. People turned into shadows, preying on people's mind. The world was going to end.

"Don't worry, this is not after life. You're still there on top the Tartarus." Igor opened his arms, signing the top of their heads. "Now, do you remember all those bonds you formed with your friends?"

"This is…"

He heard voices of his friends, their wishes, their encouragements, their loves to him. They all had faiths in him. They didn't lose hope.

There's still hope.

_**Even though there ought not to have been anything I had to protect**_

_**Your existence made me a coward**_

"Fascinating…I didn't think I'll actually see it with my eyes. This is the power from the bonds you formed. Alone, they are weal. Together, they're powerful, the power of Universe."

Makoto held it with his palm, pressing to his chest closely. He could feel the beating heart of everyone. He wasn't alone.

_**The feelings I'd lost little by little**_

_**Begin to return just like this**_

_**If it's the tow of us, then surely **_

"Master Makoto." Elizabeth took a step out from the back of Igor. "Your journey has come to an end. Soon we will come to the destination, please head this way." She showed him the way.

"So…it has come to an end." He let out a sigh. He couldn't remember since when the journey started. On the day he came back to Tatsumi Port Island, or since ten years ago? Since the day his lost his parents and Hamuko?

It's…such a long path.

_**I love you forever**_

_**I couldn't say it at the last**_

_**There are feelings I want to get up my courage to convey**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**Let's kiss again and again**_

_**Because I love you**_

"Master Makoto, there's someone waiting for you…at your destination. I wish you good luck, and farewell." Elizabeth gave him a soft and lovely smile. "I'll never forget you. Thank you for everything."

"Don't say that, Elizabeth, and…thank you."

The gate opened, he brought himself to the path of light, to the girl in front of him.

She gave him a bright smile ever, stretching her hand out.

"Come on, Makoto! Here we go...to the last battle."

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes on the laps of Aigis.<p>

He's tired. His eyelids were too heavy to hold. He…needed rest.

The one last thing he saw was Aigis beautiful smile. Her words, her voice and her face faded slowly, until darkness consumed him, dragging his consciousness away.

Once he slept, this was forever. His time to say goodbye to the world he had protected.

He had no regret.

He knew he had done the right thing.

_**Goodbye taught me**_

_**That the fact that we were able to meet was surely**_

_**A miracle**_

"…Don't cry, Makoto."

Softly embracing him, Hamuko whispered in his ears.

"You're never alone. I'm here for you."

"…I'm not crying." Resting in her arm, he closed his eyes, smiled. "…As long as you're with me, I'm alright…I will be fine."

"Yes…we'll be fine."

_**I love you**_

_**I'll say it to you at the last**_

_**While the two of us can still be close like this**_

_**I love you, again and again until I convey it**_

_**I love you**_

_**Goodbye, we'll meet again**_

_**Like this, the two of us will be able to remember**_

_**On any day when we close our eyes**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**I won't turn my back again**_

_**Because you're by my side**_

_**I love you**_


End file.
